La Isla de mi Destino
by Yondaime-Mn
Summary: Naminé se muda a Destiny Islands para olvidar todo su pasado oscuro. Conocera mucha gente en especial alguien que la ayudara mucho. SoraxNaminé. Al principio SoraxKairi; RoxasxNaminé. Si les gusta, entren y lean
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**La Isla de mi destino**

**Bueno soy nuevo aca, llevo un par de años leyendo muchas cosas en el sitio y estoy aquí por primera vez escribiendo algo. Asi que disfruten**

**Prologo: Nuevo comienzo**

La verdad era que cambiar de ciudad tan repentinamente me dejo algo noqueada, sólo sé que es para mejor, mi madre y yo sufrimos mucho durante años, me alegro que lo dejará, así seriamos felices las dos.

Ya estamos llegando a otra ciudad, según lo que me dijo mi madre, esta ciudad es hermosa, está rodeada de islas y es muy cálida, es lo que necesitamos, algo tranquilo y feliz o algo. Mi madre trata de alejarse lo más que puede de ese otro lugar, yo la apoyo en eso, tanto que deje mi pequeña vida que tenía en ese lugar realmente no tenía amigos, así que no me moleste en irme.

Fue un viaje realmente largo y agotador pero al fin llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, me entretuve viendo el hermoso lugar que es esta ciudad Destiny Islands y algo me di cuenta que la puesta de sol de este lugar son hermosas. Luego tendré tiempo de apreciarlas mejor.

La noche se hizo presente, es cierto lo que dicen, que en esta clase de lugares anochece más rápido que en las ciudades grandes. A pesar de que esta oscuro veo a muchas personas aún por las calles, este lugar más que ciudad parece un pueblo o algo así. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida…

- Naminé, hija ya llegamos – Por fin

- Si mamá, fue un viaje muy largo

- Lo sé hija, pero en esta ciudad volveremos a hacer nuestras vidas

- Yo sé que sí mamá

Bajamos del auto en una pequeña casa de dos pisos, es algo humilde, pero todas las casas con casi como esta, en roja de con blanco, muy linda con un pequeño jardín en la entrada y un muro de madera no muy alto que divide las casas de las otras, para tener esto se ve que hay mucha confianza, me gusta eso. Luego de bajar todas las cosas entramos, adentro estaba muy vavio, tenía algo de polvo por algunos lugares, solo veo el piso y las puertas, ahora está algo malograda pero con esfuerzo se verá muy bonita.

- Bien hija ya es tarde, mejor dormimos hoy y mañana comenzamos con los arreglos

- Pero, ¿Dónde dormiremos?

- Ya pensé en eso, sacaré uno de los colchones y dormiremos en eso

- Ok, pero será algo incomodo

- Tranquila hija, solo será por esta noche

Bajamos nuestras cosas, ya para entonces era muy tarde y mi madre puso un colchón en el piso como dijo y unas frazadas para cubrirnos. Espero que esto sea el comienzo de algo nuevo y mejor para las dos. Para mi madre Aqua y yo Naminé.

**Este el prólogo para que vean cómo será la historia, dejen reviews si les gusto y si tiene éxito subiré mas capítulos :D**


	2. Chapter 2: El Primer Amigo

**Capítulo 1: El primer amigo**

El sol que entraba por la ventana me despertó, ahora recuerdo que dormí con mi madre en este colchón, deben ser como las 06:30 de la mañana, ya no tengo sueño, aunque ayer me dormí un poco tarde me sorprende que se me quitara con tan pocas horas de sueño.

Mi madre sigue durmiendo, la dejaré un poco más, ella ha sufrido demasiado y merece un descanso. Me levante haciendo en el mínimo ruido para no despertarla, luego me arregle, Salí un momento al pequeño patio que tenemos afuera de la casa, como todavía es temprano no hay mucha gente, la brisa en muy agradable, no es frio, sino tibio, es la primera vez que siento algo de paz después de tanto tiempo creo que fue buena idea venir a vivir a este lugar…

- Hija, ya despertaste

- Si mamá

- Bueno haré algo para desayunar y luego comenzaremos a trabajar en la casa

- Está bien

Mi madre hizo algo de cereal y café para ella, luego de acabar comenzamos con la casa. La estructura de la casa era de dos pisos abajo una sala, al fondo la cocina, un baño, otro cuarto que parecía para invitados y arriba eran los cuartos principales, habían dos puertas juntas al frente de una, un pasillo largo con ventanas, al llegar al final había una escalera que llevaba a una terraza que era muy bonita.

Trabajamos casi todo el día, ahora son las 5:45 de la tarde, estoy agotada, mañana iremos a tramitar los papeles del internado al que entré, no quería entrar a ese lugar, pero tengo que, ya que mi madre quiere que tenga una gran educación y al parecer ese internado es el mejor aquí, será algo nuevo ya que jamás experimente esto.

- Bien hija, por fin terminamos

- Si... vaya que tardamos, pero ya está hecho

- Aja, todavía hay algo de sol, si quieres puedes salir y ver como es la ciudad

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro, yo mientras preparare la cena

- Gracias mamá, eres la mejor

Salí a ver cómo era, no me aleje mucho ya que tenía miedo de perderme, llegue cerca de un parque vi como los niños gritaban y jugaban, muchas personas caminando por todos lados, como ya era algo tarde simplemente me senté en el pasto y me apoyé en un árbol para ver el sol que era lo que me había llamado la atención. Después de un rato me levante para irme, pero ya casi no había sol y no recordaba como llegué, empecé a caminar sin rumbo

- ¡Genial! Ni siquiera sé por donde vine

- ¿Estás pérdida?

- Amm... ¿si? - respondí, me tomo por sorpresa

- Oh lo siento, creo que te asuste

- No está bien- Era un chico muy simpático, tenía pelo rubio, ojos azules y algo alto

- Ok, mi nombre es Roxas por cierto

- Yo soy Naminé

- Un gusto y... dime ¿te perdiste?

- Amm... si, verás soy nueva aquí y quise salir a explorar pero no sé como regresar

- Si quieres te ayudo

- Muchas gracias

- Y ¿por dónde vives?

- Jeje ese el problema- me reí nerviosamente

- Mmm... Ya que eres nueva, supongo que compraron una casa de las que estaban en venta

- Si

- Bien, podemos pasar por esos lugares y así podremos encontrar la tuya

- Bien

Empezamos a caminar, Roxas es un chico muy agradable y lindo, pero parece que estaba algo triste, hablamos de todo y reímos un poco, fuimos primero por las casas cercanas a la plaza y rápidamente encontramos mi casa

- Vaya no tardamos casi nada en encontrarla

- Si, parece que me fui en sentido contrario y por eso me perdí

- Si, bueno ya llegamos y se hace tarde, nos veremos después

- Eso espero, adiós

- Adiós Naminé

Entre a mi casa, mi madre recién estaba acabando de preparar la cena

- Hija que bueno que ya llegaste

- Si, casi me pierdo al regresar

- ¿Por qué?

Le expliqué todo mientras cenábamos, mi madre se rio un poco, luego de acabar y lavar los platos nos fuimos a dormir.

Ya con mi cuarto propio me sentía un poco más cómoda me dormí mirando las estrellas que podía ver por la ventana de mi cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a ver lo del internado, nos levantamos algo temprano para no perder tiempo en las filas, como es un lugar prestigioso habrá muchas personas que querrán inscribir a sus hijos ahí. El viaje fue algo largo, estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad. Llegamos en 30 minutos o algo asi, al bajar del auto, me quede sorprendida con la gran puerta que tenia, se podía apreciar unas letras que eran D.H.P supongo que es el nombre del lugar. Cuando entramos estaba vacio, solo había algunas personas caminando, creo que ya no hay vacantes o llegamos muy temprano, espero que sea lo segundo…

Caminamos por todo el internado haciendo el maldito papeleo que es molesto, luego finalmente fuimos a acabar todo con el director

- Bueno señora Bright eso es todo acerca del internado y las pensiones que se pagan cada 2 meses, espero que le sea de su agrado

- Esta bien director - le dijo mi madre dándole la mano

- Bueno pues, vayamos a completar los papeles

- Naminé, espera aquí un momento

- Si

Me quedé viendo el lugar, es enorme y muy hermoso, en vez de parecer una prisión como pensaba, es un lugar muy lindo para ser un internado, creo que la pasaré muy bien aquí...

- Hija vamos, ya acabé los trámites

- Espero verla mañana señorita Bright, recuerde estará todo un mes y podrá ir un fin de semana a su casa para descansar

- Vaya, parece que tendré que acostumbrarme

- Veras que lo harás Naminé, espero verte mañana

Nos fuimos, mañana será el día, mañana comenzaré otra vez.

- Y bien hija, ¿cómo te pareció el lugar?

- Muy bonito y grande, parece muy lindo, pero eso de estar un mes, me tiene algo preocupada

- Sera algo nuevo, pero como dijo el señor Leonheart, lo lograras

- Si, tienes razón- Le dije sonriendo

El viaje de vuelta me la pase pensando en todo lo que viene, ojala pueda estar bien aquí. Al llegar cenamos y luego me fui a dar una ducha para tranquilizarme, ni siquiera llego el dia y ya estoy muy nerviosa. Por fin me eche en mi cama, sé que será duro, pero lo intentare, me daré una oportunidad para ser feliz

**Bueno subí el primer capítulo oficial digamos, para que entiendan mas, dejen reviews por fa un saludo :D**


End file.
